fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loke (Ven)
|kanji=ロキ |rōmaji=Roki |alias=The Lion (獅子宮 Shishikyū) |race=Celestial Spirit |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Hazel |hair=Orange |blood type= |key type=Gold |owner=Remi Kobayashi |previous owner= |days=Anytime |affiliation= Fox Tail |previous affiliation= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Regulus Ring Magic Transformation Magic |weapons= |key= |image gallery= yes }} Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fox Tail who revealed himself to be the Celestial Spirit Leo (レオ Reo), who is known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Remi Kobayashi. Appearance Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept with large spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring. Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X''" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief. In his spirit form, known as "Leo the Lion", Loke retains the overall physical physique of his human disguise form, but with minor differences: he has abandoned his sunglasses and suit; he now wears black and gold plate armor (with a blue cape) that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Loke now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス, ''Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Loke was initially seen bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!". After saying the incantation once, Loke is seen taking on the stance without having to say the incarnation again. *'Lion Brilliance' (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. *'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. *'Regulus Gatling Impact': Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. : Dark Regulus, much like its light-based counterpart Regulus, is a Magic that allows Loke to imbue his body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat, however in this case the Magic manifests itself as dark flames. The Magic can also be used for ranged combat, with Loke being able to shoot the dark flames from his palm to attack from afar. Moreover, Dark Regulus has shown the capability to absorb "light", such as a Fire Dragon Slayer's flames, in order to nullify his foe's attacks while using the absorbed Magic for himself. Additionally, whilst Dark Regulus appears to be unlimited in the amount of flames the user can absorb, there actually is a limit, however the more light that there is to absorb, the longer it lasts and the stronger it becomes. *'Hammer of Darkness': Loke covers his fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch his target. *'Sanction of Darkness': Loke quickly moves to appear in front of his target and engulfs them with the dark flames, dispelling their Magic if they are using any, as well as dealing damage. *'Roar of Darkness': Loke expels dark flames from his mouth (towards his target) that are strong enough to overpower a Fire Dragon Slayer's Roar. *'Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness': Using Dark Regulus, Loke sets both of his fists aflame and rushes at his target, delivering a barrage of attacks. *'Purge of Darkness': Loke releases a stream of flames from his palm and directs it at his target, pushing them back while dealing damage. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Regulus is directly related to his Celestial Spirit's powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic. *'Twister' (ツイスター Tsuisutā): Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Loke uses this Magic to change his appearance, changing between his human form and his spirit form. Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse", more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from enemies without much trouble, and he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by his opponent's great sword in that very same spot. Helped by his spirit form's armor, Loke is able to withstand fire-enhanced strikes from a Fire Dragon Slayer with ease, as well as fight extremely demanding battles with little tiring involved. Immense Endurance: Loke has demonstrated immense stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for three exhausting months, without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once. This feat is made more formidable by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust a non-combat oriented Spirit. Loke can freely enter the Human World at will, and he is able to stay in long distances between Remi without her wasting a large amount of magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic. When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. He is able to match a physically specialized fighter in close quarters altercations with extreme dexterity and flexibility. Loke has also shown the ability to overwhelm his opponents on several occasions, and imbues his limbs with his flames to increase the strength and power of his blows. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him. Telepathy: Loke is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Gold Key Category:Zodiac Spirit Category:Canon to Fanon